Finding What I Lost
by pyromaniac2011
Summary: I lost everything. My Family and my home all in the matter of a week. I was ten when that happened I've been on my own since then, and I plan on finding them. That's what brought me out to Arizona and face to face with Ben Wade and his gang. Charlie/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Character's from 3:10 To Yuma.

Please read and review!

The coach pushed us to and fro, making a headache come from the depths hell. Closing my eyes trying easy the pain for my head and my stomach. With my stomach twisting I felt the urgent need to throw up. I opened my eyes, silently praying that Ben Wade and his gang of misfits would just take a break from this one run to let us pass. It would probably go unanswered, but you never know unless you try. That's what I always told myself, it's how I practically ended up here. I scanned my eyes over the four men that had volunteered to come just as I had, well not all of them. We had with us two Pinkerton's who sat very prim and proper in there expensive suits. They were at both ends of the coach, jostling back and forth with the coach. I rolled my eyes, wishing I could just get this ride over with and be done with it. This ride was a free ride to Carson, and Carson was where I was headed. For now at least. I sighed before I pushed my thoughts away to focus on reality. The ride had been quite since we left, and no one wanted to talk to each other anyway. I looked at my one shot shotgun, then at my sweaty hands that were shaking slightly. Nervousness was starting to get the best of me. I wasn't really nervous as much as I was anxious. Anxious to get the hell out of this coach, and on my way. Looking out the peep hole to see the passing scenery, to bad, all I saw was dust and little green shrubs that were drying up, due to the drought. This is where they moved to. A dried up hole like this it was nothing compared to the Midwest or east coast. The ground a rich chocolate brown, the crops there grew like none before. But this, this is where he said that they could start over. Without even as much as a letter or a goodbye. I was almost to tears before a banging sound from the front end of the coach. I jumped, I pulled down the lever on the shotgun loading the bullet into the chamber. I realized what I had been hired to do. I knew what I was suppose to do when I took the job, but I didn't really comprehend it. Until now. I listened as the oncoming horses, dreading every stride they took, coming ever so much closer. Shots echoed, sending the bullets bouncing off the steel coach.

"HA!" the driver shouted at his horses. The gang flew past the hole quicker than I expected them to, but they would have to make another pass to get us. I sighed and looked over at the other side where the men shot at them aimlessly. Simply just wasting the bullets. I looked back out the hole seeing some riding up the coach firing as they did in attempts to shoot us. Shots fired causing sparks to fly up near my face. I cringed but didn't move. I fired, hitting one, sending him flying to the ground. I was a good shot when I had a clear line of sight but I couldn't get it here as well as I could have. I loaded another bullet into the chamber and shot. My shots didn't go unrecognized like I would have liked them to. The outlaws were making their way further up the coach. Something from the corner of my caught my attention. A horse started coming up from behind the coach quickly. He was riding way to close to the coach that it seemed unreal. He shot into one of the holes. The shot entered one of the volunteers. Blood went all over the coach. Splattering all over the walls and the other members of the coach including me. He sunk down to the floor of the coach. I pressed myself against the wall facing the back of the coach. I was so speechless I didn't know what to do. The man outside shot once again hitting the man across from him. He suddenly went limp and fell to the coach floor on top of the other, dead. It was just the Pinkerton's and me. I looked back out the peep hole, seeing a pair of piercing blue eyes. We glared at each other, to what seemed like forever. It almost felt like slow motion. I ducked down quickly covering my head, as he stuck the barrel of the gun in and shot at me. The bullet bounced of the walls a few times He shot again hitting the Pinkerton in the arm. The Pinkerton screamed with agony as the other just sat there pressed against the wall, cowering. My hands were shaking as the adrenaline pulsated threw my veins. I shook my head, to try and start thinking clearly. I grabbed my tattered shit, ripping off a piece to tie it around his arm where the bullet entered. I looked back up seeing the man , further up the coach. My mind snapped, realizing what he was doing or about to do.

"Shit," I snapped. A shot sounded. The coach started to slow down. "Shit," I shouted again. The horses were running freely now. The coach snapped in a different direction and tossed me on the other side. I shook my head, after hitting it when the coach tossed, making the stars go away. I looked up seeing a hatch on the top of the coach. I stood up quickly. Looking down at the cowering Pinkerton on the floor. I pushed the top up. I threw the shotgun out onto the roof and pulled myself out. I grabbed the shotgun, before I rolled over the top of the coach gunshots bouncing all around me. I fell onto the seat of the coach, hard. I grunted. Picking myself up before I fell off. As I gained my composure, I grabbed the reins of the horses and put them in the right direction. I turned and pounded on the coach assuring them it was fine and possibly to start shooting. However, Pinkerton's were stupid. I looked at the men on the sides of the coach. They took a double take at me. Not knowing what had happened but weren't stopping to ask questions. I took my pistol and shot at them without any effort. I snapped the horses encouraging them to go as fast as they could. My main concern was getting out of here and getting out of here alive, than with killing these men. The men shouted with cheer suddenly. I looked all around as they started to go farther away from the coach. Widening their distance caused for to look then, then I saw it. My eyes widened with pure horror. Two men with long thin logs were along side the coach. I turned the coach to the left almost to quickly the wheels tipping upwards, but it gave me a chance to get the coach and the two in the back a chance to get out of here. I headed for the small part of the canyon pass, which would hopefully lead us out somewhere. When I turned the coach the horse on the left backed off not allowing the stick to go into the spokes of the wheel. I reloaded the pistol quickly. I was to busy with that to notice anything else. A shot bounced off the coach right beside my head. I flinched away before I looked over the right side of the coach. Seeing a very heartbreaking site. The man that had shot the other two men earlier, riding right next to the coach. He was pulling the hammer of the gun back. I pulled back on the reins of the horses, making them slow down, since he was not expecting this, He missed me by a mere foot, but it came with a price. The bullet entered one of the horses and caused for it to stumble, but it was badly hurt. I whipped the reins and it started back up. I sighed with relieve at my luck, but it was running short. Shots echoed off of the coach once again. I looked at him as he started to gallop back towards me. I aimed my pistol for him once again, the shot this time didn't miss him. His hand went up to his arm. The bullet didn't enter his arm, just grazing it, opening up his jacket. He didn't seem scared at me shooting him, he just seemed to enjoy it. He smiled as he rode by. I was surprised as he tipped his hat at me. Then I looked at both sides of the coach. A man with the long log was riding along side the coach once again. With no where to turn for being in a small part of the canyon. I had now choice, to just let it happen. I had run out of options, there was literally nothing I could do. My heart was stuck in my throat as to what I was about to do. Trying not to picture the horrifying disaster that was about to occur.

"God please," I whispered. I threw myself off of the coach. Just before, the what looked like to me an Apache, threw the log into the spokes of the wheels. I hit the ground hard and rolling. Hearing the disaster unwind before me. As I finally stopped rolling, I mustered the energy to lift my head and watch. I watched as the horses broke free of the carriage. The coach flipped onto its back about twenty five feet from me. I groaned and coughed as the dust entered my throat. I was on my stomach. I hissed in pain as I clutched my side. It flared and pulsated with pain. I squeezed my eyes together as the pain worsened. The pain was so hard I almost couldn't breathe. Hearing whoops and cheers coming towards me caused for my heart to sink. I lifted my head up to see if they had seen me. My hair was down in my face. As I saw my black curls down in my face I began to look around feverishly for my hat. It lay coated with dust a few feet from me, my gun not far from it, I guess it fell out of my holster. I listened as the gang shouted and cheered, for their like twelve, victory, now, I think. I hissed in pain as I started crawling closer to my hat and gun. The galloping horses coming closer and closer towards me, were scary enough, but then gunshots rang out. I gasped. I started crawling for my gun, because if I was going down they were going down with me. My pistol was about three feet away now. I looked at the coach which most of the gang was occupied by. There was only about nine around the coach that I could see. Waiting for one of them to blow the back off so they could get in. I started to push myself more feverishly towards my pistol. Hearing hoof beats and then the sudden footsteps coming towards me I tried to push myself even more quickly towards the gun. Once I placed my hand on the pistol a boot laid itself right on top of my hand. I closed my eyes in despair. I took my hand out from under his boot and turned onto my back. He smiled smugly knowing that he had won. His piercing blue eyes burned straight threw my green ones. I glared at him as the afternoon sun beat down on my face, causing me to narrow my eyes.

"Name's Charlie Prince," He smiled. "I expect you heard of me?" He kept that stupid smile on his face. I smiled back up at him.

"Yeah, I have," I smiled genuinely. A flicker of surprise crossed his face. He stopped playing with his gun to look down at me. I wiped my smile off my face quickly. "Charlie Prince, Ben Wade's little bitch," I snapped as I scowled up at him. His face went blank, as he fiddled with his gun. He looked back down at me with that same icy stare.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL THE READERS: I do apologize for my lack of updating. I have just simply not had time. I will try to be more up to date.

Please R&R THANK YOU for you patience!!

Charlie and I seemed to stare at one another with the same amount of hate and malice. It wasn't something that seemed wise but at the moment I really didn't care. He smiled a little looking down at my hat. He bent down suddenly and I flinched noticeably. He picked up my hat, before he dusted it off.

"Ya know," He started. I glared up at him. "Last I figured, I'm the one with the gun," He said all to casually which meant to me that he would have no second thought about shooting me right then and there. I hadn't even been paying attention to the slow and soft hoof beats coming towards us.

"What do we have here, Charlie?" Came a soft and even voice. I looked over Charlie's shoulder and for the first time I felt more fear course threw my body than I had ever thought imaginable. It wasn't that I was scared of death, I wasn't afraid to die. The only fear that I truly, truly have is the fear of being held prisoner, and I had the eerie feeling that just that was going to happen.

"We got us, a young _Lady_," Charlie chuckled darkly. Emphasizing the word "Lady". showing that he was being sarcastic. I looked away with a sneer on my face. I bit my lip and was holding back the tears that weren't going to spill.

"Ma'am you shouldn't make that face," The soft voice laughed slightly. "It doesn't suite you," He said in a sort of raspy voice. I looked up into the cold, blue eyes of Ben Wade. He tipped his hat and moved his horse on towards the wagon. Charlie looked between me and Wade with a confused look. Before stalking towards Wade in an uncomfortable position it seemed like.

"What'd you want me to do with her, Boss?" Charlie asked in a soft, confused voice. I felt my stomach churn once again. I pressed my hand on my left side to feel it damp and warm. I lifted my shirt up some to see a gash and bruising forming around it from where I had hit the ground. I could feel those cold eyes on me. I put my shirt back down and looked over at Wade.

"Bring her here," Wade said in that soft voice. I looked up with shock and horror. I knew it was apparent, due to the fact that my eyes were as big a grapefruits. I didn't know what to say, but Charlie used my frightened state of numbness to jerk me up off the ground. He pulled me up against his chest as Wade looked away to the coach.

"Looks like we goin' to get to know each other a little more," He said quietly. His cheek grazing against mine, and his hot breath on my neck I narrowed my eyes at the tone of his voice. It sounded lustful, and full of power, like he had control over me. In reality he really did, but I wasn't about to let him see it. He backed away to see my look of complete and utter disgust. He looked me up and down with an arrogant smirk. "Really good," He chuckled. I didn't even know I did it until it was too late. All around us the activity stopped, and the sound of the slap seemed to echo off of the canyon walls. I heard a horse coming towards us. I looked away from Charlie and up to Wade's gray, emotionless eyes. He looked at Charlie and chuckled a little.

"Well, Charlie, guess we better watch out for this one," He chuckled. "She seems to be a real spitfire," He continued. I narrowed my eyes. Charlie had now recovered from, my harsh slap. He stared at me with anger that should have sent tidal waves of fear over me. Strangely though I didn't feel any I wasn't going to be pushed around by this low life. I think that he knew that, since I didn't cower or flinch away from him. Charlie gritted his teeth, in frustration. He stomped towards me and grabbed hold of my sides in an iron and relentless grip. He hoisted me up and in to Wade's unrelenting grasp. I hissed pain as he grabbed my side. He looked down at me.

"Somethin' the matter?" HE asked with a slight smirk. I looked behind me at him.

"No," I lied. I leaned forward in the saddle to further my distance, from him. It was quite hard, but I wouldn't let him see that I was injured. If I did, I'm positive that he would have you used it to his advantage. He kicked the black stallion into a walk, over towards the coach. I flinched as I saw the two dead bodies of the Pinkertons. They were lying motionless, in the sand, a few feet from the coach. The gang whooped and hollered in happiness. I looked over each of them with a look of disgust.

"How much did we get?" Wade asked emotionless. Charlie appeared out of nowhere on his, chestnut horse, beside us.

"Not sure, boss, I'm guessing about six thousand," He said with no expression that I could read. I felt my wound pulsate now. I placed my hand on my side, where the blood was starting to flow more freely now. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out in pain. I let out a sigh. Wade leaned forward to see what I was doing. He lifted my hand and sighed.

"You hurt?" he asked with I'm not sure was concern or just plain annoyance. I jerked my hand out of his grip and placed it back on my side.

"I'm fine," I snapped. Hoping that he would simply drop the fact that I was hurt and leave me be. I feared that if he saw me, as dead weight, he would just finish me off. He chuckled.

"Alright," I could practically see his smug smile, etching his rough face. I narrowed my eyes at his tone. He was mocking me.

"We're ready, boss," Charlie informed Wade in a flat tone. Wade nodded.

"Let's move on out to camp, boys," Wade's voice seemed to be fading in and out. It almost seemed distant. I felt my head spinning, and the horse lurched forward. I coughed and tasted a rusty taste in my mouth.

"You alright?" Wade asked. I couldn't really understand his voice. I felt myself falling, and I could see the sandy texture, of the earth. Then I stopped. I could hear muffled voices but I couldn't see their faces. I slipped into the darkness.

_Later that night._

My eyes fluttered open, a rust taste enveloping, my mouth. I felt sore and tired. I gasped as the memories of yesterday flooded my memory. I gasped and sat up. My vest that I had on what unbuttoned my undershirt was unbuttoned past the breast. I looked at my side and they had patched it all up. I looked around and it was still dark. The camp fire was barely lit. I sat up noticing that the camp was slumbering. I realized now was probably my only chance to escape. I looked around and saw the horses, quietly slumbering about ten feet from the group. I stood up and quietly started to go around. When my foot met resistance, I sighed. I turned around to see Wade with his hat in front of his face. I looked at him with a scowl on my face.

"You might as well just lay back down," He said sleepily and a little snappy. I looked over to where I was. They laid a blanket down and I had another roll for my head. I must say that they had, taken care of me even if they were hardened criminals they did know how to be humane. I laid back down taking in a deep breath. I lay there on my good side, facing Wade. I closed my eyes and tried to think of better things than what had happened today.

"You ever been to Carson city?" Wade asked me in a soft tone. I didn't even open my eyes.

"A couple times," I sighed in a tired tone. He chuckled.

"You must be a drifter," He guessed. It was my turn to chuckle.

"A looker," I said softly. I could feel his confused gaze on me.

"If you don't mind me askin what a looker is," He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I do mind you askin," I said in an exasperated tone. He didn't say anything and it was silent for a few moments.

"So what you go from town to town, looking for money?" He asked with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"I never said that," I said in the same flat tone that I had been using since I woke up I wasn't about to let this ass hole get to me. HE was serious.

"That was some nice shootin' today, took out three of my men," He said quietly. I smirked but didn't say anything. "You know you could put it to your advantage," He said carefully. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was staring straight at me with straight face. I narrowed my eyes. "I mean you could travel and make good use of your time," He continued. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you proposing?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm offerin you a once in a life time deal," He chuckled. "I don't offer it anyone, especially a young girl," He said in an arrogant tone. I looked at the ground considering his offer. I might never find what I really want to find. I looked up at Wade. He shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Are you offering me a spot in your gang?" I asked seriously. He ran his tongue over the bottom of his lip; he looked like he was studying me. He nodded answering my question. I looked away and to the ground. I could join the gang and simply make enough money to live comfortably. I was never going to find them. It was like looking for a needle in a stack of needles. I looked up at Wade with the answer in my eyes.


End file.
